Daario Naharis
Daario Naharis ist ein Hauptcharakter in der fünften Staffel von Games of Thrones. Zuvor war er als wiederkehrender Charakter in der dritten und vierten Staffel zu sehen. Seinen ersten Auftritt hat der zunächst von Ed Skrein verkörperte Daario in der Episode "Die Zweitgeborenen" der (dritten Staffel), doch wird er seit Beginn der 4. Staffel von Michiel Huisman gespielt. Er war ein Leutnant der Zweitgeborenen, ein Söldnergruppierung, doch tötete er seine Vorgesetzten, Mero and Prendahl na Ghezn, und schloss sich Daenerys Targaryen an. In der Serie Laut Daario, stammte er aus einfachsten Verhältnissen aus der Freien Stadt Tyrosh. Seine Mutter war eine Prostituierte. Als Söldner, stieg er zum Leutnant in den Reihen Zweitgeborenen auf. Er ist ein sehr fähiger und erfahrener Krieger, der scheinbar hohes Ansehen bei den Söldnern genießt, da ihm seine Vorgesetzten, Mero und Prendahl na Ghezn, die Teilnahme an Vertragsverhandlungen und Schlachtplanungen erlaubten. Daario hat einen ungewöhnlichen Ehrenkodex für einen Söldner: Er will nicht mit Prostituierten schlafen oder Unschuldige töten, da er davon überzeugt ist, nur mit einer Frau zu schlafen, die ihn auch liebt und niemanden zu töten, der ihn nicht auch töten will. Die Waffen seiner Wahl sind ein Stiletto und ein Arakh, mit maßgefertigten Griffen in der Form von schönen, nackten Frauen. Staffel 3 Daario Naharis begleitet die Hauptmänner zum Treffen mit Daenerys Targaryen, die hofft, sie davon zu überzeugen, ihren Vertrag mit Yunkai zu brechen und stattdessen für sie zu kämpfen. Daario widerlegte Daenerys Täuschung, die vorgab über 10.000 Unbefleckte zu verfügen und erinnerte sie daran, dass es nur 8.000 seien. Als die Zweitgeborenen mit Daenerys' Angebot und einem Fass Wein abzogen, verweilte Daario einen Augenblick, um die junge Königin schweigend zu betrachten. Zurück in ihrem Lager diskutierten Daario, Mero and Prendahl die Situation. Mero und Prendahl entschieden, dass Daenerys sterben müsse. Auf Meros' Geheiß, erhielt eine Bettsklavin unterschiedliche Münzen – Daario zog die Münze aus Braavos, wodurch entschieden war, dass er sie töten sollte. Er antwortete nur "Valar morghulis" - "Jeder Mann muss sterben". In dieser Nacht, trug Daario die Rüstung eines Unbefleckten, schlich in Daenerys' Zelt und nahm Missandei als Geisel. Er präsentierte die Köpfe von Mero und Prendahl und erklärte, dass er den Befehl über die Zweitgeborenen übernommen habe. Fasziniert, verlangte Daenerys, dass er ihr die Treue schwört. Daario beugte das Knie und versprach ihr, die Zweitgeborenen, sein Schwert, sein Leben und sein Herz. Später half Daario bei der Belagerung von Yunkai und wurde ausgewählt, um zusammen mit Ser Jorah Mormont und Grauer Wurm die Stadt zu infiltrieren und die Tore von innen zu öffnen. Ihr Plan gelang, weshalb Jorah und Grauer Wurm triumphierende zu Daenerys zurückkehrten. Daenerys zeigte sich jedoch besorgt, da Daario nicht bei ihnen war, der tauchte wenig später auf und präsentierte ihr die blutbefleckte Flagge von Yunkai. Staffel 4 Ser Barristan und Missandei deuteten an, dass Grauer Wurm und Daario in einer Art Wettkampf messen würden, der bereits seit Mitternacht anhielt und in deren Ergebnis sie das morgendliche Treffen mit der König versäumten. Daenerys reagierte gereizt, als sie beide aufsucht, deren Kraftprobe darin bestand, wer am längsten sein Schwert halten konnte. Der Preis war die Ehre an Daenerys' Seite zu reiten, wenn der Marsch fortgesetzt wird. Daenerys wies sie daraufhin, dass diese Ehre Ser Jorah und Barristan zu Teil wird, da keiner von beiden sie warten ließ. Danach warnte sie beide, dass der Gewinner, sich eine neue Königin suchen könne, weshalb sie augenblicklich ihre Waffen fallen ließen. Grauer Wurm betrachtete Missandei, was Daario vermuten ließ, er haben Interesse an ihr, doch deutet er an, dass Grauer Wurms Kastration ein Problem darstellen könnte. Grau Wurm bezeichnete Daario als nicht besonders intelligent, was Daario antworten ließ, "Lieber kein Gehirn und dafür zwei Eier." Später verließ Daario seinen Posten, um mit Daenerys die "Strategie" zu besprechen. Dafür zeigte und übergab er ihr einige Blumen, unter dem Vorwand ihr die Natur der Sklavenbucht näher zu bringen, da es strategisch wichtig war, dass Daenerys das Land kennt, dass sie beherrschen will. Vor den Toren von Meereen tritt ihnen nur ein Reiter entgegen, der Champion von Meereen. Die Tradition verlangt, dass auch Daenerys einen Champion benennen muss, der sich ihm im Zweikampf stellt. Gewinnt der Champion, so müssten sie abziehen. Der Champion beginnt, Daenerys und ihre Armee aus Unbefleckten zu verhöhnen. Der Reihe nach bieten sich Ser Barristan, Ser Jorah und Grauer Wurm an, für sie zu kämpfen, doch Daenerys lehnt sie, als Leibwächter, längsten/treuesten Berater und General ihrer Armee, ab. So bittet als letztes Daario Naharis um die Ehre, da er als letztes zu ihr gestoßen ist, kein Berater, kein General und nicht von hoher Geburt ist. Er besiegt den Champion von Meereen, indem er das Pferd des Reiters mit einem Wurfdolch tötet und dem am Boden liegenden Reiter den Kopf abschlägt. Um die Aufstände in Yunkai niederzuschlagen, schickt Daenerys Daario mit seiner Armee um die Stadt wieder einzunehmen. Der Befehl wird jedoch aufgehoben, nachdem Jorah Mormont Daenerys umgestimmt hat. Auftritte In den Büchern thumb|200px|"Das Lied von Eis und Feuer" Daario Naharis © Sardag Daario Naharis ist ein Tyroshi Hauptmann einer Söldnergruppierung, genannt die Sturmkrähen. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Daario trägt einen Bart mit dreifach gegabelten Bart, jeder blau gefärbt. Er hat blaue Augen und seine Haare sind ebenfalls blau gefärbt. Sein Schnurbart ist Gold bemalt und er hat eine große, geschwungene Nase. Er ist schlank, mit glatter Haut, einem Goldzahn und prunkvolle Kleidung in greller Farbe. Er trägt ein dothrakisches Arakh an seiner linken Hüfte und ein Stiletto aus Myr an der rechten. An ihrem Griff befindet sich ein passendes Paar nackter Frauen in Gold. Daario ist ein fähiger Krieger und wie die meisten Söldner ist er wankelmütig, treulos und brutal. Er ist schnell zu verärgern und rücksichtslos. Er scheint eine ehrliche Zuneigung für Daenerys Targaryen zu empfinden. A Storm of Swords Daario Naharis ist Teil der Sturmkrähen, als sie das Angebot zur Verteidigung von Yunkai gegen die Truppen von Daenerys Targaryen annehmen. Daario, einer der Hauptmänner der Sturmkrähen, besucht eine Verhandlung mit Daenerys. Sie bietet den Hauptmänner Gold und Raubgut, wenn sie auf ihre Seite wechseln, doch wird ihr Vorschlag von Prendahl na Ghezn zurückgewiesen, einem anderen Hauptmann der Sturmkrähen. Die Sturmkrähen sind eine Vereinigung von freien Männern, deshalb muss die Frage eines Vertragsbruches mit Yunkai, jedem Mann gestellt werden. Während der Debatte in ihrem Lager, war Daario von Daenerys überzeugt gewesen, tötete Prendahl und den anderen Hauptmann, Sallor der Kahle, und wechselt mit den Sturmkrähen zu Daenerys über. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Daario Naharis im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Daario Naharis ru:Даарио Нахарис Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Söldner Kategorie:Zweitgeborene